monsters meet eviiiilll!
by randomgirl40
Summary: yugioh abrigded meets monster high the book! marik and bakura are enrolled into merston high by zorc and ishsizu. who will they meet? what will happen? why do i not know the answer to theese questions? find out in monsters meets eviiillll! i 3 writing this! i hope you enjoy reading it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Bakura is in a new country... and bored

_**Italics = thinking!**_

__**mind link between yami and hikari+**

***mind link between hikari and yami***__

**This is my monster high, yugioh abridged crossover. And they said it couldn't be done. Oh well if you reading this and you know nothing about either go read the monster high books or watch something by my hero. LITTLE KURIBOH!**

**I will shut up now. Enjoy or not... I have no idea if there will be any thief shipping yet though... ****- smiley face!**

Bakura was waiting impatiently outside the head teacher's office. All the way from Domino city, Japan Marik had been asking him if he looked sexy. Bakura had just answered how he always answered 'it's this that makes the fan girls think we are a gay couple'. That would shut up Marik quicker than you could say 'I have an alter ego named bob'.

If there was one thing that marik 'hated' the most it was thief shipping (something the two of them had found on the internet) which involved him being gay and Marik had a problem with that.

Bakura at the thought of Marik's outburst when he had been playing that video game. It was hilarious, well for Bakura it was... Bakura's smile turned into a grimace. He was in an alien country, a strange place and a weird school. _Merston high _he thought _rearrange the letters and you get monster high. _Both him and his hikari Ryou chuckled at the anagram.

Two girls looked at him strangely as if he were an alien. Well he kind of was.

"HEY BAKURA!" Marik interrupted his train of thought. "The headmistress wants to see you!" He pushed bakura into the office. Before returning to the comfy chairs in reception. _I'm going to enjoy this school_ marik thought.

Bakura sat down in front of a strange lady. Her name, according to the leaflet, was miss bloodgood. He liked that name it had the word blood in it. He loved blood. He loved blood a lot. *pay attention Kura she's started talking* indeed she had. But bakura didn't care his mind was on other things. Like for instance what was Marik doing?

ME: I has finished the chapter!  
BOB: So?  
ME: PARTY TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: hiiii! Second chappy uploaded!  
Bakura: no one cares  
Marik: did you just say no one cars?  
ME: I believe he did!  
Bakura: shut your B*****ing face you b*****ing b******!  
_**

Marik was sitting in a classroom. Staring at all the students. Then a girl with raven black hair started looking at him. _I know I'm gorgeous but that's just creepy_. It was as if she was looking right into his soul. The girl got up and walked over to him when the teacher wasn't looking.  
"Hi I'm Melody, Melody Carver," she whispered.  
"I am Marik Sebastian Ishtar… but fluffy calls me Malik." He replied.  
"Ehem! Miss Carver and Mr Blishtar is your conversation more important than my lesson? If so, please do share…." interrupted Mr Rotter, the languages teacher.  
"SORRY I'M LATE!" Bakura burst into the room. "I am in the right classroom, oh, Marik! There you are I've been around the whole school looking for you! Sorry did I interrupt a bit sir?"  
"Of course you did Mr um... Bakura! Wait ... is that really your last name?"  
"Yes it is! Now where should I sit?"  
"By miss stein over there thank you,"  
"sorry for worrying you bakura," Marik whispered as Bakura passed by.  
"I wasn't bloody worried!" Bakura hissed.  
"Riiiight..."Marik stifled a giggle. Bakura walked to where the girl called Miss Stein was sitting.

"Hiiiii! I'm Frankie I was new just last week! Now I'm not!" Miss Stein introduced herself.  
"Oookaaay... you're a bit over excited... just like my ...friend yugi moto..." Bakura told her. _Well at least she isn't saying super special awesome.  
_"That's super special awesome!" she announced. _Oh bugger._ "so are you coming tonight?"  
"To what?"  
"The school's September semi! Of course!"  
"Depends... what's the theme?"  
"Munsta mash."  
"Sorry? I didn't understand a single word of that."  
"Monster mash."  
"Oh..."  
"What?"  
"We didn't have monster mash back in Japan..."  
"YOUR FROM JAPAN?"  
"Miss Stein! You are supposed to be setting an example! Mr Bakura as a sixteen year old I should expect better from you!" Mr Rotter's voice boomed from the front of the classroom.  
"I do believe we are royally screwed!" Bakura whispered to Frankie. She giggled.  
"Humph!" you could hear Marik sulking in the back of the class. _That's my bread and butter she's messing with!  
_"Friend of yours?" asked Melody.  
"Best friend we're partners in crime! Literally! I am a criminal and he is a thief! It's in my soong! That is oonnn on you tube! Hey!" Marik sang.

**me: me and Bakura we will have our revenge! Him and me will take your leather pants!  
Marik: hey! I wrote that song! You are not allowed to sing it!  
Bakura: I liked the bit where marik wasn't wearing any trousers... did I just say that? Ow Marik why did you slap me?  
Marik: because you're a thiefshipper!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: chapter 3 of the most random story eva!  
MARIK: you put some thief shipping in this story now sign here...  
ME: (Scribbles) oookaaay... oof!  
MARIK: she just legally changed her name to Steve!  
ME: yes master marik!**

Chapter 3 – Ahh hologram!

At the September semi bakura was wearing his usual outfit (dual disk and change of heart included). While Marik was dressed up as his father (whip and mega ultra-chicken included).  
Both had their millennium items. They had gotten there on kaiba's blue eyes jet. Which Bakura had stolen a year ago. Kaiba still hadn't realised it was missing.

Then the music changed to a slow dance and the duo saw Frankie dancing with a Frankenstein's monster. When all of a sudden Frankie's head came off!  
"Argh! Monster!" people screamed. _Poor girl even though she befriended fluffy … I know what to do I shall use…  
_"Mega ultra-chicken arise!" Marik yelled. The giant golden dragon chicken thing appeared in the school assembly hall.  
"Argh! Hologram! Run!" everyone apart from a few teenagers started to leave the hall.  
"Chicken get the head! And the body and bring them to me!" Marik commanded the monstrosity. The hologram obeyed and somehow managed to bring the head and body back. How he did it is unknown. **(Ask Marik!)**

"Marik take control of the remaining human's brains!" Bakura yelled at him.

"Alright Kura!" Marik replied. All the people left (who were all called Steve) fell over.  
"Really?" Bakura asked.  
"YES!" Marik grinned.  
"I hate you…"  
"I hate you to fluffy!"  
"Hey you stop!" shouted a werewolf girl.  
"Who are you?" questioned a female vampire.  
"I am Bakura! And that's …" bakura started.  
"MALIK BLISHTAR!" Marik interrupted.  
"Can I have my head back?" Frankie (who had been released by mega ultra-chicken) asked.  
"Oh yes of course…" bakura taped her head back on (for some reason he was carrying duct tape).  
"We should get outta here…" a mad hatter suggested. Everyone nodded.

(Outside)  
then introductions were made...  
"I'm Claudine spelt C-L-A-W-D-E-E-N," there she wolf announced.  
"Draculaura... daughter of Dracula," the vampire girl stated.

"CLEO DE NILE!" a mummy claimed.

"Frankie stein... I think you can guess by the name which monster I'm related to!" Frankie giggled.  
"The mummy!" Marik guessed. Bakura face palmed himself. Then slapped marik.  
"Idiot!" he muttered. "Moving on... what's your name?" Bakura asked the mad hatter.

The mad hatter removed his hat revealing a Mohawk of snakes! "Deuce Gorgon!"

"I'm Billy Phaidin." The air told them.  
"HEY GUUYSS!" came a voice behind them.

"Oh bugger..." Bakura sighed. "It's slenderman."

"I was wondering if you guuyss woould loook aafter my little siisteerr?" slenderman asked. "Aalsoo woould youu mindd iiff I ate soommee chiilddrreeen?"

"Piss off slenderman!" Marik protested.

"Yes do piss off!" Bakura agreed with Marik. **(Never thought I would write that!)**

"Oookaaay byyeee guuyss!" slenderman waved goodbye to them. A thirteen year old girl with pale skin, freckles, red shoulder length hair, grey eyes who was wearing a black blazer, blue and green striped tie and black trousers stood before them.

"Hi!" she chirped. "I'm randomgirl40!"

"Who?" asked Marik.

"The writer of this fanfic!" she smiled.

"Are you serious?" questioned bakura.  
"No. I'm randomgirl40!" she giggled at her joke.

"Wha... I don't get it!" Marik complained.

"Marik lets just back away slowly..." started Bakura.

"BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" whined randomgirl40. "OR ELSE THE FANFIC WILL NEVER BE FINISHED!"

"No one cars!" yelled Bakura.

"Did he just say... car?" randomgirl40 stuttered.

"Yeah... you get used to his Britishness after a while..." Marik shrugged.

"Hey! I'm half English!" randomgirl40 responded.

"How come you don't have an accent?" asked Frankie.  
"I do! It's a Northamptonshire accent mixed with an Irish one!" randomgirl40 explained.

"Ahh! I hear it now!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Sooo... we're going to go now..." Deuce, Cleo, Clawdeen and Draculaura uttered.

**ME: sooo master marik and fluffy met me! Plot twist!**

**MARIK: yes! No thiefshipping in this chapter!**

**FANGIRL: NOOOOOOOO! Where is the thiefshipping!**

**ME: how did you get in my house!?**

**FANGIRL: I was sleeping with bakura!**

**MARIK: WHAT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Hello! My dog says WOOF!**

**BAKURA: no one CARS!**

**MARIK: fluffy you just said car again! **

**ME: stop making more English stereotypes!**

**AMBER: HELLO! Oh wait wrong fanfic...**

(Somewhere in Japan)

"Hey big brother! Can I drive the blue eyes jet?" Mokaba Kaiba asked his older brother, Seto.

"Shut up Mokuba! The blue eyes jet was stolen over a year ago... Probably by one of the yugioh villains. They've always been jealous of my money!" answered Seto. "Anyway your way to young to drive... not that it matters...umm... go talk to Noah!"

"Okay Seto!" Mokuba left the room to go visit the virtual world. Noah and Mokuba had gotten closer since Noah had risked his life for Seto and everyone else (even Melvin). Today they were bringing him into the real world before they went to America on 'business'.

(Meanwhile...)

On duellist kingdom, Maximillion Pegasus was eating gorgonzola cheese and the world's finest wine.

"Well I heard that Bakura and Marik were in America." He announced.

"Maybe they're on their honeymoon?" Chad, from accounting, suggested.

"I say we send them some gorgonzola cheese!"  
"But Mr Pegasus we're all out of gorgon..."

"GORGONZOLA CHEESE AND THE WORLDS FINEST WINE!"

"Well at least it's not the spice girls..." Chad muttered.

"CHADDY put spice world on the big TV." Pegasus chimed.

"Me and my big mouth." Chad hit his head against the wall over and over again.

**Now for a time change...**

Marik looked at Bakura with utter shock.  
"Wha- wha- Bakura what the hell are you talking about? Stop messing around. Seriously where are you going? Are you going to Yugi's house? Did you finally consider my sock rearranging plan?"

**Wait wrong fanfic...**

Mokuba, Noah and Seto Kaiba boarded their private cruise liner. Then set off to find Seto's blue eyes white dragon jet. Noah (coming straight from the virtual world) fell fast asleep. Mokuba kept pestering the captain with 'are we there yet?' and 'am I being taken to duellist kingdom again' also with 'are you Pegasus in disguise? Because you have long white hair... wait it's just finished season 3 so... you're Melvin aren't you!?'. The captain then would say 'no.' or 'go back to your cabin Master Kaiba'. But really he just wanted to strangle the cuteness that is Mokuba. **But I would never let them hurt a fellow small person. Wink! Wink!**

Seto was shuffling his deck of duel monster cards. Occasionally looking up to see a random bird passing by his window.  
"That bird's name is officially Mike." He would mutter under his breath. Mike the bird would then fly up to the deck and yells of (for example) 'what is this gooey stuff on my head?' followed by a girl saying 'Bob... that Goo is bird poop...' then the first speaker would say ' GREAT! I just got my hair done!' or 'That's the fifth time today! I swear sis these birds are out to get me!' a new girl would then giggle 'They can sense the gayness.' Then the first girl would compliment her with 'good one Amber' which the second girl would reply with 'Nothing but the best char!' Leaving Seto thinking that his staffs were all crazy weirdos. Of course Seto didn't really care.

2 hours later...

Noah Kaiba woke up to the sound of seagulls and waves. He looked around.  
"This isn't the virtual world! Oh I remember now..." he sheepishly grinned.

Noah had been so used to the dumb virtual place he had called home for those many years. That he thought being brought out of it by his step brothers was all just a dream.

He walked up deck to see…. A boy with an afro and glasses. (Hair covered in bird poop), Two girls, one with glasses silvery grey skin and black hair with blond tips tightly held back in a plait, the second with long blue hair with purple highlights and really pale skin. STOWAWAYS!

"Um? Who are you?" Noah asked. _Fake name fake name fake name! _Thought the first girl franticly.

"I'm Charlene Junction." She answered. "And this is my brother Rob. And my friend Ruby Toss." Ruby and Rob waved at Noah.

"Well I'm Noah Kaiba! Biological son of Gozuburo Kaiba." Noah proudly replied.

"Great." Muttered Ruby "A Kaiba found us!" Charlene glared at her.

"Am… I mean Ruby!" Charlene disciplined her friend.

"I sense something…" mumbled Rob. "I think it's the same I sensed in Steve!"

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME AGAIN!" Ruby screamed at Rob.

"RUBY!" Charlene slapped her friend.

"It's not your brother we're talking about!" Ruby shouted.

"Should we get involved?" Noah asked Rob.

"No! But... I can tell someone you love is on this cruise ship." Rob replied.

"Wha- that's insane!" Noah stuttered. He didn't love anyone. He'd just come back from the virtual world. What was Rob implying?

**ME: the Kaiba's are in the story from now! Also Ruby, Charlene and Rob aren't their real names! Anyway... time for the bonus scene!**

BONUS SCENE

Ryou is relaxing in his soul room. Playing chess with himself. When all of a sudden the door slams open. To reveal a very pissed off Yami Bakura. He collapses on his knees in front of Ryou.

"Yami? What did you do this time?" asks Ryou.

"Ryou I need you to take over my I mean our body!" Bakura pleads.

"What happened?!" Ryou demands.

"Well... me and Marik went to the school dance. We saved a girl. Then slenderman showed up with the authoress! Randomgirl40! Oh host! She's horrible!" Bakura cries.

"oh she can't be that bad..."

"She's worse than Marik! And sailorblaze and yami-the-dark! Even worse than that Digimon is better than pokemon who forced me and Marik to kill all the YU-GI-OH! Characters!"

"All right! I'll go check it out!" Yami Bakura stops sobbing, gets up and smirks.

"I knew you would. You're soft Ryou!" He then leaves. Ryou also gets up. Puts the chess set away. Then he picks up his laptop off the table and searches for Randomgirl40 Fanfiction.

"hmm." He gets intrigued by her profile. He goes into her stories page scrolls down to pretty little new girl and reads the first page. Bookmarks it. Then goes into monsters meet evillll!

"Interesting..." he mumbles. "She's a bloody good writer!"

"RYOU!" comes a voice from outside the door.

"Oh bugger! The fangirls have now found a way into my soul room... again!" he shuts down the laptop and leaves the soulroom.

**ME: I is watching TV while writing this!**

'**ROB': HEY! Did you forget something! **

**ME: oh yes! A shout out to the awesome Aquailita who let me borrow a snippet of her story Thiefslipping! Also to my best friend! digimon is better than pokemon151 who is currently writing her first fanfic (sniff) I'm so proud! And **

**Strawberry moon 007! I'm soo sorry but everyone else wants thiefshipping apart from you! Any one else want a shout out just ask! In a review! **

**Staaayyy raaanndooomm!**

**RANDOMGIRL40!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RYOU: YO! I'm trying to sound more American so these people my yami mentioned won't beat me up for being Brit-  
ME: finish that sentence and die!  
RYOU: I want my mummy!  
RYOU'S MUM: what is it sweetie?  
RYOU: this fangirl is a bloody wanker!  
ME: THAT IS NOT TRUE!  
RYOU'S MUM: Ryou! You shouldn't lie! You should also love all fangirls!  
ME: THANK YOU MRS RYOU'S MUM!  
_**

"HIIIIII!" squealed Randomgirl40. "OMG! Your even more cute in real life!"  
"ARGH! FLUFFY! What happened to you!?" Marik cried. "YOUR FRIGGING CUTE!"  
"Who the bloody hell are you wankers!?" Ryou asked.  
"I'm going home now…. BYE!" Frankie announced before creeping away. Before being compelled to turn around by the AUTHOR'S POWER!  
"YOU SHALL STAY GREEN ONE!" Randomgirl40 yelled.  
"Fl..Flu…Fluff…Fluffy? Are you okay? Wait let me try something… Bakura?" Marik asked.  
"Yes? How do you know my name?" Ryou questioned the Egyptian.  
"I know your name because we're frigging besties! Also Melvin wants to play a shadow game with you!" Marik grinned.  
"OH NO! Not that wanker!" Ryou despaired. Marik cocked his head.  
"Ha! Marik you look like my dog! I shall bring my dog here with my AUTHOR'S POWER!" Randomgirl40 announced. With that she snapped her fingers and a Black English cocker spaniel appeared.  
"DOG!" Ryou exclaimed. He reached out to pet the dog.  
"LEAVE MAXIE ALONE!" Randomgirl40 protested. "NOW I SHALL BRING MY FELLOW FANFIC WRITER INTO THE STORY!" This time she kicked Marik then snapped her fingers.  
"Not that I'm objecting...but... Why did you kick the wanker?" quizzed Ryou.  
"LILLY! WHY AM I IN YOUR F**ERK**ING STORY!" a dark haired girl yelled at Randomgirl40.  
"EM- I mean DIGIMONISBETTERTHANPOKEMON15 1! WELCOME TO MY STORY!" Randomgirl40 cheered.  
"What's your name in this story?" DIBTP151 asked.  
"I am known by many names... some call me lil some call me big sister some call me that girl who was off school for 6 weeks but in this fanfic I is known as RANDOMGIRL40!" Randomgirl40 grinned.  
"Okay... can't I just call you li-" DIBTP151 started.  
"EMILY! SPOILERS!" Randomgirl40 whined.  
"Well at least I didn't tell them your middle name or surname..." DIBTP151 muttered.  
"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK THAT MISS COLE!" Randomgirl40 punished.  
"NOW YOU JUST TOLD THE READERS MY SURNAME! WORST BESTIE EVER!" DIBTP151 insulted Randomgirl40.  
"YOU IS NOT ABLE TO INSULT ME!" Randomgirl40 shouted at her best friend.  
"WOOF!" Max the dog barked at Ryou. Who hissed back at him.  
"HA! Fluffy the dog can sense your half cat!" Marik chuckled.  
"Hello authors and awesome people and cute people! And Marik!" A teenage fangirl with brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a heteila t-shirt, grinning like a mad person announced.

"AQUAILITA! HOW NICE VTO SEE YOU MY FELLOW FANFIC AUTHOR! I was going to stop the chapter!" Randomgirl40 grinned at the girl.  
"Hi, Random! Can I call you Random? I must say... somehow I imagined you being taller..."! I must say... you're much shorter in person..." Aquailita smiled back.  
"HEY! That's my frigging foot you just stepped on Frankie!" Marik moaned.  
Marik! Stop complaining so much and shut the bloody frig up!" yelled Aquailita.  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Marik shouted back. "You're not the author! You don't have Author's Power! You have no power over me. You're not David Bowie!"  
"I hereby give Aquailita some Authors Power just in this story!" Randomgirl40 announced.  
"What? Oh frig." Because Aquailita now has AUTHOR'S POWER!, Marik instantly started shutting the bugger up "Hi Aquailita! It's bloody nice to see you again!" smiled Ryou.  
"Bloody nice to see you too! You aren't letting these wankers boss you around, are you?" Aquailita replied.  
"Now Aquailita... about flattening down the bunny ears..." randomgirl40 started.  
"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Max barked again. There was a bright light. Yami Bakura was back!

**ME: OMG! A cliff-hanger! XD  
RYOU: YOU'RE A WANKER!  
AQUAILITA: OMG RY! YOUR SOO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY! (Huggles him)  
RYOU: HELP!  
CLIFFHANGER: HELP! I'M FALLING!  
MAX: WOOF! (Goes to help cliff-hanger)  
AQUAILITA: OMG! Random! Your dog's a superhero!  
ME: COOLIO!  
**


	6. Bonus scene!

Bonus scene.  
"Bakura! Where are you?!" Marik shouted.  
"Upstairs!" His partner in crime replied.  
"I want to talk to you!" Marik yelled.  
"I'm busy!"  
"Get down here now!" Bakura then walked down the stairs with nothing but I towel around his waist. Marik blushed.  
"I told you I was busy you wanker!" Bakura growled.  
"But fluffy its important!" Marik whined.  
"Tell me then!"  
"Well... I don't want you to date Cleo!"  
"And prey tell. Why don't you want me to date Cleo?" Bakura smirked. Awaiting mariks reply.  
"She's a bitch! And..."  
"And?"  
"And..."  
"Marik your bloody hesitating!"  
"I frigging know that!"  
"Say it then!"  
"And..."  
"Marik tell me. As a friend." Bakuras face softened. Marik started crying.  
"And I.. I... I lo.." Marik stuttered.  
"Marik if it is really upsetting you... You don't have to tell me." Bakura soothed his best friend.  
"I love you!" Marik spluttered. His eyeliner was smudged and he had broken down on the floor. Bakura was shocked he knew Marik liked him but he didn't think he would admit it like this.  
"Shhh." Bakura hushed. "It's alright Marik. It's okay."  
"But aren't you going to hurt me fluffy?" Marik dried his eyes getting makeup on his tanned arms.  
"Why would I do that?!" A startled bakura asked. Marik shrugged.  
"Because you hate me."  
"I don't hate you Marik!" Marik cocked his head.  
"Huh?"  
"Marik..."  
"Yes?!"  
"I love you."  
"Really?!" Bakura then pressed his lips softly against mariks. Who kissed back. Bakura then pushed his tongue against mariks mouth. Who allowed his tongue entrance to his mouth their tongues wrestled in their mouths. Marik then pushed himself on top of Bakura. And their legs intwined.  
"Oh bugger! It was only a dream." Bakura muttered.  
"Hey bakura! You left the computer in again!" Marik shouted from the other room. "Oh what's this? What the frig thief shipping fanfics?! Fluffy!"  
"Curse you randomgirl40..." Bakura grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: hi fanfiction readers! If you are reading you are either extremely bored. Or dumb.  
MARIK: I've tidied your room, bathed your dog, organised your books and played with your little sister! Now can I use your bathroom?  
ME: fine.  
RYOU: Marik! Are you done yet? We need to get to target!  
MARIK: hold your horses mini kitty!  
ME: EEK! Ryou! You're so cute when you're impatient! (Huggles Ryou)  
RYOU: MEEP!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Yami's leather pants.  
**_Italics = zombie translation._**  
_**

Chapter 7 – unda Da Sea!

(Somewhere unda da sea!)

"Awright ma ewil council I heard from Pegasus dat mawik and bakuwa are in Amewica!" Dartz told his evil council.  
"Oh great and powerful dartz what shall we do about it?" Alistair asked.  
"We shawl fwind dem an due dem!" Dartz replied.  
"Crikey! That's a great idea!" Valon exclaimed.  
"Zug zug." Grunted Raphael.  
"Johnny steps thinks that Yugi Moto might be in America too!" Johnny steps announced.  
"BRAINS!" Zombie boy told the council. _I know where they are!_

"Dow sorry zombie bay you gotta spweak pwopa engwish! Learn to anunciate" Dartz replied. The whole of the evil council (even the janitor) stared at him.  
"Wad?" Dartz asked.

(Somewhere on a boat…)

"Ahh a breath of fresh air! What do you think Neptuna?" a blonde girl asked her pet fish. The pink piranha jumped out of the bowl and into her owner's hand. "I know. It is a beautiful sunset."  
"

"Attention ma'am! but my hair says that you are not permitted to be on this boat." A guard told the Aussie female.  
"No worries!" she smiled. "I have a permit from Mr Kaiba." She gave the guard a piece of paper.  
"My hair says you can stay. Please follow my hair to Mr Kaiba's office." The guard (aka the hair guy) told the girl. She followed him to below deck. When they reached a gold door the male knocked. "My hair say you should wait her!" he then left.  
"Come in!" a voice said. She opened a door to see a brunette teenage millionaire sitting at his desk. "Long time no see… Lagoona."

(Somewhere in America…)

"Hi Marik!" Melody chirped at the Egyptian boy.  
"Hello!" Melvin exclaimed. "Can I have a hug?" The girl from Beverly hills nodded. At that moment Bakura was walking by.  
"Not again!" he sighed. "MELVIN! NO HUG!" Melvin turned around to see Bakura jump on him.  
"AHH! GET OFF ME NINJA PUFF!" Melvin screamed. Melody's jaw dropped (because she is a thiefshippa!). She started walking to her house.  
"Wake me up when the psychoshipping is over." She yawned then shut her front door.

**ME: So? Is it good? I know I haven't updated for a long time.  
MOKI:WHY WASN'T I IN THE CHAPTER?!  
ME: I do not know.  
NOAH: I have managed to dislodge Marik from your chicken coop. can I use your toilet now?  
ME: NO. Now you have to kiss Mokuba!  
NOAH & MOKI: WHAT!  
ME: its either that or I put Joey in the story.  
PUPPYSHIPPER: YES!  
ME: (to audience) from now on Joey will be in the story.  
**

**(**Bonus scene)

Joey is chilling out on a sofa. A man walks up to him.  
"Nyeh? I guess ya wan' an autograf. Huh?" Joey asks. The man moves to the side to reveal a 13 year old girl.  
"MY HAIR HAS BROUGHT YOU THE FANFICTION AUTHOR!" the man announces. She motions for him to leave. Revealing another girl who is about 10.  
"Now Mr Wheeler. Me and my sister have a proposal for you." The 10 year old starts.  
"You can be in this Fanfic if you want." Her sister finishes. Joey looks at the two supposedly innocent girls.  
"But ders a catch righ'?" Joey quizzes. The two females laugh.  
"Oh Joey!" they chorus. "The catch is at some point ya HAVE to kiss Kaiba!"  
"So? Dats not dat bad." Joey replies. The 10 year old collapses in laughter.  
"What my sister is trying to say is…" the elder girl starts. She then collapses from laughter. "Wait a minute…. DIGIMON!" a 14 year old girl walks in.  
"What? You don't want me to declog your toilet. Do ya?" she asks.  
"Nope. But you know what I'm going to ask Joey. Don't you?" her friend replies.  
"Oh! That. Yeah of course I remember!" eldest girl turns to Joey "They want you to kiss Kaiba." The other two girls sigh through their laughter.  
"He KNOWS that part!" they explain to their friend.  
"Also you have to do it…. In public."  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Joey screams. "Whad aboud da puppyshippas?"  
"We ARE the puppy shippers!" the trio tell the male. "BOO!"  
"ARGH!" Joey runs away screaming.  
"HA!" the girls all fall on the floor laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**RYOU: Hello!  
MARIK: Greetings mind slaves!  
RYOU: Randomgirl40 asked us to fill in for her authors note!  
FRANKIE: Me too!  
MARIK: Why aren't you green anymore?  
FRANKIE: I'm wearing make up!  
RYOU: so is he.  
FRANKIE: VOLTAGE!  
MARIK: I wear Clinique. What do you wear?  
FRANKIE: I wear Clinique too!  
RYOU: yes its bloody super special awesome. Yada yada….**

Chapter 8 – back to the story…

"So Marik…" Melody started. The Egyptian turned to her.  
"What is it! I'm trying to learn French! When I don't even like French!" Marik hissed.  
"Well at the September semi. Me and my um… friend Jackson didn't get harmed when everyone fell over… do you know why?" she asked. Marik gulped.  
"Maybe you're both monsters, I don't know!" Marik suggested.  
"Nope that's not it…. Tell me why YOU weren't affected?" she muttered.  
"It's my secret. Everyone has one. Mines just really big…" Marik replied.  
"Tell ME!"  
"MISS CARVER! MR BLISHTAR! That's the second time this week!" Mr Rotter yelled at the two teenagers.

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again." They apologised.  
"I shall make sure it doesn't Marik you are now going to sit next to Jackson." Mr Rotter ordered.  
"Yes sir…." Marik mumbled. The teacher cupped his hand to his ear.  
"I didn't hear you." Mr Rotter claimed.  
"YES SIR!" shouted Marik. "Sorry sir…but I have a phobia of men with beards.."  
"Vell I don't think Mr Jekyll has a beard." Mr Rotter explained, stroking his beard. "NOW GO!"

Marik moved to sit next to said boy, who smiled meekly at the Egyptian.  
"H-hi. I'm Jackson." He introduced, he extended his hand to Marik.  
"I am Malik Blishtar! Not to be confused with Marik Ishtar." The blond grinned.  
"ooookaaay….." Jackson stammered. "What is wrong with your hair?"  
"My hair?!" Marik quizzed. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY HAIR!"

Bakura then walked into the room, he saw Marik arguing with another male.  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Yelled a girl, AKA Fanfic author. "Thank you." She then sat back down.  
"Thank you Miss Random, but that was not necessary." Mr Rotter pointed out. "Mr Blishtar and Mr Jekyll, DETENTION!"  
"Awww man!" Jackson groaned. Randomgirl40 giggled.  
"DORA THE EXPLORER!" then everyone burst out laughing…. Even Florence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: hey! What time is it?!  
Marik: time you wrote the new chapter!  
Me: no... It's new chapter time!  
Marik:...  
YB: fangirls.  
Fangirl: hiiii!  
Me: how do you keep getting in my house?!  
Fangirl: I was filming thiefshipping porn!  
Me: show me!  
YB: what?! Where did you get that?!  
Marik: that never happened!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh abridged or monster high, and probably never will.**

"Seriously Marik!" Bakura growled. "We've been here only a week and already you've got detention!"  
"It's not my fault! That Jackson guy was being mean to my hair!" Marik snapped. The three girls behind them rolled their eyes.

"I prefer when they make out." The red head commented. The two others nodded.  
"Watch this." The eldest one said, pushing Marik on top of Bakitty. This attracted the attention of all yaoi fangirls in that area.  
"See Random?" The raven haired girl pointed out. "Aqua has given this story thiefshipping!" Random pouted.  
"I could have done that!" She protested. "I just... Didn't want to."  
"Riiiiiight..." Her friend chuckled.

Meanwhile...

Melody slapped Jackson.  
"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "What the heck was that for?!"  
"You being stupid! And also, Bekka found my phone." She replied.  
"So?" He quizzed. "What's bad about that?"

"I took a video of when you blacked out that one time at my house," she explained. "Bekka saw it, and if I don't find that green monster from the September semi..."  
"Big trouble..." He finished.

On the floor...

As Bakura looked up at Marik on top of him, he had an idea. The albino pressed his white lips onto Marik's caramel pair. As their lips connected the Egyptian's eyes widened, but he didn't break the kiss. Bakura pushed his tongue into Marik's mouth, who allowed it entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, this released a moan from Marik's throat. This sound vibrated in their mouths. Marik's hands shot into Bakura's hair pulling on his bunny ears (bat wings) which elected a moan from the Brit.

Suddenly, a passer by (particularly a non-yaoi fangirl, coughed. The result interrupted the moment the two males were having. Causing their lips to part and Marik to quickly stand up. The blond then ran off, leaving Bakura (and the three thiefshippers) as confused as Tristan.

"This is why I became a darkshipper." Digimonisbetterthanpokemon admitted. Aqua shook her head.  
"We just lost a thiefshipper..." She mumbled Random slapped her friend.  
"THIS STORY IS THIEFSHIPPING NOT DARK!" She yelled. Yami Bakura just skulked off to sine unknown place, probably to look for Marik.


End file.
